


Of Mothers and Judgement

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek, Break down, Claudia - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: It finally comes out how certain people feel about Derek and Stiles' age difference.





	Of Mothers and Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> I totally owe this idea to SAILORCAT, who commented on this idea and I LOVED it. I know some people will be annoyed with me for how I wrote Scott, but...that's how I wrote him and it just added to the story. And yes, Claudia is alive, because I figure Stiles has it rough, he needs his mom.

Stiles was in his freshman year, and Derek was a junior when they started noticing it.   
Scott had always been kind of weird about Derek, had been since Stiles and Derek first met and got close. Derek and Claudia both told him it was just because Scott felt like he was being pushed away and replaced, so Stiles tried to split his attention. Luckily for Stiles Scott finally realised that girls are a thing that exists, and ehem, so are boys, and was very caught up in that fact. Derek was good about it, no matter how possessive he wanted to be and how little he actually wanted to share Stiles with the stupid, unappreciative boy that was his mate’s best friend.   
Scott had been kind of absent for a good part of middle school, especially eighth grade, and that meant that Stiles didn’t really worry about it too much. That is until they were all finally in the same school and Derek and Stiles had the same lunch. They spent their time with their groups, which was divided by the ages between juniors and freshman, and sometimes would trade between which group they’d hang out with. One thing to note though, one was never without the other.   
Stiles and Derek were sitting with the freshman today, and Stiles really did try to split his attention between his touchy mate and his needy best friend. Scott had always been a bit of a needy person, but it got worse now that he was confused between Isaac and Allison.  
Derek was holding Stiles’ hand, and pushing food on the Omega as Stiles chatted with Scott.   
Derek really was a godsend. He never complained about the fact that Stiles had to give as much attention to Scott as he did him. Stiles knew how Derek felt about Scott and the way Scott treated Stiles.   
But Derek was quiet as Stiles played with his hands absently until Scott looked away. Stiles was finally able to talk to his mate a little and was asking about the class they shared. Stiles, once he got his ADHD under a bit more control, was identified as gifted and talented and they'd moved him up in a few classes. Not all, but a few. The U.S. History was one of them. Derek was about to answer a question that Stiles asked about some of their classmates and that’s when Scott finally exploded.   
“You know what? I think it fucking weird that you’re in a junior class Stiles. With your mate,” He bit out and Stiles instantly got what he was implying.   
Stiles had known for a while that Scott and Derek were not ‘buddies’, but he was hurt that apparently, their ages was a big deal for Scott.   
Derek reacted quickly. He growled, loudly, at Scott and suddenly the entire cafeteria was silent. Stiles would bet you would be able to hear a pin drop. Scott just glared at Derek for a minute before turning to Stiles, who was sitting there with wet eyes and a sad, shocked face.   
Derek couldn’t let that be. “C’mon sweetie, let’s get your bag from your locker,” Derek made an excuse and quickly pulled Stiles to his feet and tugged him out the door and into the hallways, completely ignoring Scott who was yelling his friend’s name. Apparently, he realized the gravity of what he said and had reconsidered. 

Stiles followed Derek, who was walking with him (more like guiding him) through the halls and kept an arm around the boy’s waist and a firm and large hand on his hip.   
Stiles was walking in a blur and Derek was red-eyed and angry, but trying not to let Stiles see or feel the rage that was permeating everything that was Derek.   
Derek held on tight to his mate who was kind of drifting about the hallway. He couldn’t tell if he was in OmegaSpace or if he was just in shock, but either option wasn’t ideal for being at school.   
He walked them to Stiles’ locker and opened it, knowing the code, and retrieved the boy’s backpack. Derek slung the backpack over one shoulder and sighed. He had to carry both his backpack too. He wasn’t annoyed that Stiles needed help, actually, his wolf celebrated that fact, but he was worried about Stiles. Would he be able to make it to class? Whenever Stiles sunk into OmegaSpace he always had a hard time coming back up, but Derek definitely didn’t want to force his Omega out of OmegaSpace, which can both be harmful and can damage the relationship between an Alpha and their Omega and Derek definitely didn’t need that.   
Derek guided Stiles to the outdoor courtyard, which was crowded, but held Derek’s friends. They both accepted and loved Stiles, and honestly, they both needed that right now. Derek was worried for Stiles of course, but he was angry and needed a calm down, something Stiles couldn’t really offer at the moment so he resorted to Erica and Boyd.   
Erica and Boyd were sitting together, like always, and Boyd was listening to Erica talk animatedly when Derek plopped down and pulled Stiles with him. “Here sweetheart,” Erica cooed and pushed pretzels at Stiles. It was the boy’s favourite snack at the moment and Erica had always carried a little soft spot for Stiles.   
Stiles picked at the pretzels for a moment before nibbling at one. “Good boy, C'mon, have some more,” Derek guided gently. He needed to make sure Stiles ate so he could focus in his last two classes. They’d figured out, in the middle of the eighth-grade year, that Stiles desperately needed to eat in order to focus at the end of the day and Derek had basically made it his life mission to make sure his mate ate breakfast and lunch every single day and had been mostly successful.   
Now, as Stiles ate slowly, Derek knew that at least his mate wasn’t in OmegaSpace. Whenever Stiles was in OmegaSpace he could barely function and either refused to eat or would only eat was Derek gave him or fed to him. So...that was good. Kind of. At least Stiles wasn’t in OmegaSpace; Derek could work with shock.   
Stiles was sluggish as he ate and was quiet at lunch, which unnerved everyone, even Boyd, who was the most broody and silent of the bunch.   
“Okay baby, try and eat a little more and then we can get you to class. Do you have your phone with you?” Stiles answered with a nod and Derek tried to smile encouragingly. “Good, I’ll text you during in class, okay? Make sure you’re okay?” He told the boy, though he was kind of asking if Stiles would even want that.   
Again, Stiles nodded and sat complacently.  
Derek sighed and rubbed up and down Stiles’ back before taking a risk. He rested his hand on the back of his Omega’s next and let out a huff of relief as Stiles softened and relaxed beneath the gentle and caring touch. “Good boy, there you go. Do you think you can focus in class, or should I call your dad to come and pick you up?” Derek desperately didn’t want Stiles to go home, because he loved when they met up and would gently scent mark before going to the park or the diner or even just the preserve, but he wanted Stiles as safe and healthy and happy as possible, and if that meant leaving Derek for the day then that’s what was best for his Omega.   
Stiles shook his head. “No, I’m sure I can make it through just fine. Besides, Dad’s not even here today, he’s out of town meeting with another county. He’ll be back tonight and I don’t want to make my mom drive.” Claudia was in remission and doing better, but neither of the Stiliniski men wanted to make her do much, especially on her bad days.   
Derek nodded cautiously but was mildly worried. Stiles was always like this, he never put his needs first and that concerned him greatly. “Okay, if you think so babe,” He tried but his heart wasn’t in it.   
“I’ll be fine,” Stiles whispered and looked at Derek for a long moment. “Don’t stress Der.” 

Derek tried. He tried so hard, but he couldn’t stop. He was worried for his Omega and knew that Stiles had last period with Scott. Derek himself could hardly focus on class and instead spent most of it texting and checking in with his mate pretty much every three minutes.   
Finally, the bell rung and Derek dashed out of the room and smiled anxiously as he hurried to his mate’s last class, which was gym. Stiles walked out of the Omega’s boy locker room. He was flushed slightly and his shirt and red hoodie were both askew. A few strands stuck to his forehead, damp and limp. Derek rushed forward and threw open his arms. “C’mere,” He whispered, knowing Stiles could hear him over the roar of the crowd of high schoolers. Stiles rushed forward and slumped, falling into Derek’s arms. “I know babe, I know,” He cooed gently and crushed his little mate to him. “Let’s get out of here Sti.”   
Derek wiggled them both through the thrum of people before escaping into the parking lot. The Camaro was parked near the back and in a bit of privacy and that’s exactly what they need right now. “Der,” Stiles whined gently and it sounded so sad and needy.   
“I know, let's get to the car,” He whispered, tempted to just pick up his mate. Screw that. “Okay baby, jump on,” He instructed, offering a piggy-back ride, which Stiles gratefully accepted. “Up sweets, up.” Stiles jumped half-heartedly and locked his arms around his mate’s waist and snuggled himself into Derek’s shoulder.   
Derek knew Stiles didn’t love feeling vulnerable and like he was overly needy. It made him self conscious.   
But today Stiles was in full baby-koala mode where he was needy and needed lots of affection. “Good job baby,” He reassured and cooed when Stiles sniffled. Derek could always tell when Stiles was in a bad mood or had a bad day because Stiles was super whiny; on those days he was extra affectionate and made sure to praise his boy.   
Derek knew his reputation. He was a gruff guy. He started developing fast and was already sporting a sharper jawline than most boys his age and if he didn’t shave could sport a full beard in less than two days. He’d moved on from the plain t-shirts and awkwardly shaped jeans he’d always worn and was now sporting henleys or thermals and the leather jacket that Stiles bought him for his birthday and fitting black jeans. When he’d walked into school this year he’d heard a wolf whistle and saw his mate standing in the foyer with a proud and smug smile as he sauntered up to his mate and gently kissed the older boy. They were both still new to kissing, even though Kate had forced her self on Derek and kissed him last year. Neither of them counted that as a real kiss.   
Now he wished he was wearing something a little less constricting than the leather jacket because as he held the boy up by his thighs his shoulders bunched up tight and the stiff leather dug into the muscles as they worked.   
They finally reached the Camaro and Derek dropped Stiles, before rethinking. Stiles could barely keep himself up when walking, let alone if Derek just dropped him like a cat. He caught Stiles before the younger boy’s face had the opportunity to meet the asphalt of the parking lot beneath their feet.   
Derek grunted his version of an apology, and held Stiles tight. He pressed his own back against the driver’s side door and pulled Stiles so that he was tight against his chest and the boy’s small hands rested on the muscles of Derek’s chest. Stiles started pressing baby kisses along Derek’s jaw, one of his favourite things about the Alpha’s body. He clenched his fists in the army green henley like a child and Derek watched his face as the boy pulled back. The Omega’s jaw twitched and worked and his brow was furrowed and rivalling Derek’s.   
That meant he was over the shock and sadness and had moved straight into fucking anger. Derek needed to get Stiles out of here. He’d seen Stiles explode in anger before and as hot as he thought it was he didn’t really want to subject their classmates to any or Stiles’ quick quips that, when he was angry, were harsh and almost soul-crushing.   
“Let’s get out of here,” Derek huffed and gently made Stiles unclench his fists from his shirt so they could pull apart and get in the car. “Anywhere you want to go?” He asked opening his own door and simply letting Stiles slide across and into the passenger’s seat.   
Stiles sat in the buttery soft leather seats and nearly torn them with his nails as he clutched at them. He had this habit of curling his fingers into tight fists. The only problem was that more often than not when he was too mad or upset or stressed he’d carve the shape of his nails right into his palms. Derek never asked him to stop, Derek wasn’t like that, typically wasn’t one to be overly controlling, but Stiles knew the Alpha didn’t like seeing the blood drip down his fingers in tiny, red rivers until the little drops splattered onto the floor.   
Stiles fought against the instinct to drop his fangs. As a fox, he was naturally a hyper and energetic person and animal, but when he got fired up or angry he was quick to lash out and almost immediately regretted whatever it was that he said. “Yeah, the cliff, over the town. In the reserve,” He answered Derek, refusing to let himself lash out at his broody but loving mate.   
Stiles found it kind of endearing that Derek’s mood and attitude were so in tune to his own. When Stiles was in shock and was so sad earlier Derek had been caring and gentle, but now that the Omega was vibrating with anger and was alight and ready to fight (haha I should be a poet, I rhyme so well-note the sarcasm) and he could tell that shift in Derek too. Derek was smiling grimly as they spit gravel as the Camaro tore down the road. His eyes were squinted and harder, though they weren’t red or violent, just harsh. Of course, Stiles knew the moment Derek would turn his attention back to Stiles they would soften, but at the moment Stiles was encouraging and possibly even revelling in the cold of Derek’s angry eyes.   
Derek was a more severe person than Stiles in nature, but he was always kind and soft around him Omega. It was almost refreshing to see this side of Derek. The side most saw. Although, what he really loved was that it was aimed at him, but he still got to see it. He would hate being the victim of any of that raw, pure anger. 

Derek drove quick and entirely ignore the speed limit. The Camaro’s wheels dug hungrily into the softer soil of the dirt roads in the preserve and he grinned a little self-satisfied as he saw Stiles relax a bit in the seat next to him.   
They drove as far as they could and got out. Derek didn’t risk grabbing his mate’s hand. Not with Stiles in this mood.   
It was always interesting watching Stiles in a state like this. When Stiles was like this-burning with fury and seething so much that his chest heaved-you could almost forget that Stiles was an Omega at all.   
Stiles knew the trail to the cliff like the back of his hand and Derek followed diligently. He knew his mate well enough to know that when Stiles was like this, a dominant and over-bearing Alpha would do nothing to improve the situation. The Omega moved quickly through the woods until they reached the cliff that looked over the town. (The one from the episode when Scott and Stiles kidnapped Jackson in the police van)   
It was still light outside but Derek could still appreciate the view. From here they could see all of Beacon Hills and he couldn’t but help but think how small it was. How small the people were. How small Scott was.   
Derek knew that more than anything Stiles’ anger was spawned from hurt. Stiles didn’t really have all that much support, especially from his family, and Scott was practically his brother. Or he was before Allison showed up and Scott’s brain-which he’d always questioned if it actually existed-had up and left him, and then Scott had up and left Stiles.   
Now, as Stiles stood at the lookout, his hands clenched at his sides Derek saw the anger slipping away again, receding until later, and saw the hurt come back full force. Stiles wanted to be hurt and sad in private and Derek could relate and understand.   
Derek led Stiles to sit on the hood of the Camaro, something that only Stiles was allowed to do, and watched as a thousand emotions flickered over the Omega’s face.   
Stiles tried so hard. He tried to stay angry, tried to keep the sadness and hurt at bay; but here, with Derek, he knew that he couldn’t.   
“I just,” He paused, shaking and Derek couldn’t tell if it was because of the anger or because of the held in sobs. “I just get so much shit from everyone else, I just want someone to not look at me weird when I hold your hands. I wish I was just your age and people wouldn’t judge me every fucking second,” Stiles griped, his head pounding. He was infuriated and hurt and tired and he didn’t want to dump all this shit-all his shit-on Derek, but he didn’t have anywhere or anyone else to go to.   
Derek felt his own rage bubble back up but he tried to keep it under wraps for the benefit of his little mate. Stiles didn’t need any more fuel to his fire. He just needed Derek to understand and make him feel better.   
Derek didn’t say anything. He himself sometimes wished they were the same age or at least closer in their years. He hated the looks he got, and hated that he could hear the teachers whispering in the teacher’s lounge that they thought he was a pervert. But what he hated even more than that was the looks Stiles got. He hated that he could hear all the gross and horrible comments about the ‘freshman male Omega whore who was with that pervy junior’. He’s pretty sure that some of the people in the room that were whispering knew well enough that he could hear them too.   
Derek didn’t know how to make it better. He couldn’t change their situation and wouldn’t swap his mate for anyone else, even if he could, so he just held the boy. He held Stiles, made sure the Omega didn’t feel alone. Made sure the boy could cry into his shoulder properly. Made sure that Stiles knew he was right there. Made sure that he knew that he was never going anywhere and they were in it together.   
Stiles tried so desperately to get himself to stop this pathetic fucking crying, but he couldn’t. It felt like right when the world was starting to go a little right some douche or bitch always decided to make it hard for them. His mom was finally in remission (I know that’s not how that show goes but IDC I just want Stiles to be happy and if Derek can have his family why can’t Stiles) he and his mate were finally in the same school, and he hadn’t gone to bed hungry in a month.   
But no, this shitty universe he was required to exist in just couldn’t let him be happy. Not even for one fucking day.   
Stiles babbled all these things into the soft henley and let Derek just soothe him. It was nice. It was nice that Derek wasn’t trying to just fix the problem, that he was just listening. Derek always was the better listener. Stiles was more of a ‘act now think later’ kind of guy and he couldn’t help but think that they balanced each other out perfectly. 

Derek held Stiles for a while longer and made sure he was okay before offering to drive them to the diner for a shake and then to Stiles’ house to pout and mope. He had no idea how much Stiles appreciated that the Alpha knew him so well.   
Derek drove slower this time and felt a little washed out himself. Every day was an emotional rollercoaster and it was starting to get tiring. 

They picked up their food and got to the Stilinski house as fast as they could.   
When they walked in Claudia was sitting on the couch and it was kind of weird. Stiles and Derek had spent so much time here at the house, and majority of that time Claudia was in the hospital so it was weird to see her sitting there when they came home. It was weird to see anyone when they came home.   
“Hey Mom,” Stiles greeted, covering his surprise. He knew she was going to be here, but it was still weird and all kinds of new.   
“Hi, sweetheart!” Claudia stood and hugged Stiles before finally seeing Derek standing there with a bag of food. She’d met Derek before, he’d come to see her in the hospital with Stiles occasionally, and she thought he was a sweet boy, but it was so odd seeing him here, in her house, without his parents or John or her consent. “Oh. Hello Derek. I didn’t know you were going to be here,” She said and watched as Stiles’ face tightened.   
“Oh yeah. I forgot, um either Derek’s here or I’m at the Hale House though I’m usually over there. I forgot you didn’t know. Sorry Mom,” Stiles tried. He hadn’t ever asked if Derek could come over. His Dad knew that Derek came over but he never really seemed to care. He wasn’t around enough to care.   
Derek looked gracefully embarrassed. “Sorry m’am. Just kinda habit. If you’d like I can leave.” He really didn’t want to and he could tell Stiles really didn’t want him to, but he would never disrespect Claudia. John yes, he had no respect for John because of the way he treated Stiles. Or the way he didn’t treat Stiles, more like. 

CLAUDIA’S POV  
“Oh no problem dear, I know this will be a learning curve for all of us,” Claudia said graciously and saw her son sag with relief.   
“Want some of my food?” Stiles asked his mom. She looked at the bag curiously. She hadn’t had greasy diner food in a while and she worried it’d make her sick.   
“No honey. Is there anything you’d like to watch?” It was almost funny that Stiles looked to the other boy before looking back at her.   
“Do you mind Star Wars?” He asked quietly. She knew he was a little nervous. He wanted her to feel as home as possible, but he’d been alone here for so long. John was always with her or working and that made her worry for Stiles, but John had assured her that he was always with Derek and it would be fine.   
“No hon, go put it on. Grab some blankets. One for me, one for you, and one for Derek?”  
“Derek and I just need one,” Stiles told her before hopping up and going to the linen closet.   
Claudia sat there for a moment. She hadn’t even thought about Stiles sharing a blanket with Derek. She didn’t mind of course, but it was an odd thought to be sure. “Oh, of course.”   
Derek sat on the middle cushion and she was mildly surprised that the boy felt comfortable enough to sit next to her and didn’t make Stiles sit there.   
Derek must have picked up on her train of thought because he rushed to explain. “Oh sorry, I can move over if you want.”   
Claudia shook her head right as Stiles walked in. “Sorry, that’s just his spot. We can move if you want?” He asked, trying to please her.   
“No sweetie, it’s fine. I’d love if you two sat with me,” She answered, not missing the fact that he’d called it Derek’s ‘spot’. It was actually kind of cute.  
Claudia watched as Derek and Stiles setttled into the couch, Derek supporting Stiles even though her son was the one with the arm of the couch. He held the small boy and wrapped one arm around the boy. She admired his skill as he still managed to eat, using the hand that was wrapped around Stiles to hold his fries. 

Halfway through the movie, she noticed that Stiles was in Derek’s lap and sipping loudly from Derek’s cup, which he held for her son.   
Derek looked older. Not old, per se, but older than Stiles. “So Derek, how old are you?” It didn’t escape her notice that both boys tensed and Derek immediately began rubbing a hand over Stiles’ thigh in a supposedly comforting gesture.   
“Um, I’m a junior. I got to the same school as Stiles,” He answered almost nervously. Claudia understood why, but it didn’t bother her.   
“Ah, must be a Stilinski thing. John is six years older than me,” She told them and noted, out of the corner of her eye, that Derek had relaxed and that Stiles was beaming happily at Derek. 

NO LONGER CLAUDIA’S POV

Stiles mom fell asleep an hour into the second movie and Stiles counted his blessings that it was a weekend, because he really didn’t want to move from where he was at. He was comfortable in Derek’s lap.   
When his mom didn’t seem to be bothered by their ages Stiles had felt so much better. He felt better than he had all day. Stiles was having a shitty day and felt like everyone was judging them, even though it wasn’t something they could control, and it had been so refreshing to see that his mom, someone his loved and respected so much, didn’t mind.   
It felt good to be accepted.


End file.
